Apathos
by Arcane Science
Summary: A world where spirit has died, but hope has not.


She often thought of the End of things.

The world did not die with a bang. It did not die with a whimper. It had died long before any of the outward signs happened, twenty seven years ago in the minds of two people and a small infant in a city baptised by sun and sea. She considered this terribly unfair, to have her future decided so far ahead; but justice and fairness no longer applied in this world. Not even the passage of time applied in this world.

A cold stale wind edged around her face, blanketing it with a mess of thick, black strands. Hands covered in girlish mittens rose up to adjust a ragged white scarf, long dulled to a sad grey from exposure. She glanced at the overcast sky, trying to determine what may have caused it - the natural wind hardly ever visited these days. A quick scan revealed a large flying Pokemon returning to its nest. It fluttered down into its cliff-side dwelling, tilting its large feathery head as it gazed upon the nest in confusion; after a moment it finally decided to settle down and disregard alien sensation of loss that arose in its heart. She let out an inaudible sigh, strands of hair delicately disturbed by the

She often thought about the things she could have done instead: a different reaction to the strange encounters, a meaningful interruption to that chain events, a recognition of the warning signs preceding spiritual apocalypse.

Back then she had been strong, brave, full of hope and the power to change the world; she could have saved everyone. In her youthful foolishness she had allowed the world to die. The place she now dwelt in was simply a shadowy mockery of the past; much like the distorted world she had visited during the End. When she was feeling morbid, she liked to think that she was in her own little version of hell, and she was the Giratina presiding over it.

The smiling faces of her youth faded from memory with each passing moment, replaced with the empty stares and unfeeling expressions she saw presently. Her friends had left this world long ago: only the shell of their bodies remained to taunt her, to make her feel the crushing weight of her failure. Just a season (or the equivalent in this stalled time) after the End, the last spark of true spirit had drained from her mentor's eyes; the following year her partners in battle had succumbed, the last one to leave her had been her first Pokemon, her beloved Empoleon. On that day, the girl had discovered the true meaning of desolation.

She often thought about the ideals behind that day. Whether her feelings were right or his vision was wrong, or whether they were just two foolish specks never truly grasping the truth. Regardless of who was correct, the argument had run its course; victor and vanquished alike walking away from the battle unscathed for the moment, but altered for all eternity.

Her gaze drifted down to the city nestled in the valley, she watched the robotic movement of the people going about daily tasks without purpose or ambition.

Although those bitter thoughts of the past and present ate away at her conscience, drained her resolve, and poisoned her hope; and though the temptation to give in and join this twisted existence - to never feel the pain again- arose, she knew she could not give in. She had to heal this world of never ending greys and empty beings. She had to bring back a world where all could see the sun rise and set each day, feel the warmth of the sun and the caress of the wind, and hear the laughter of children and their Pokemon once more.

It is true that Spirit can cause the heart to weep with untold sorrow, but it is also true that it can bring tenfold amounts of laughter and smiles for every shed tear.

For once, Dawn thought of the future.

* * *

><p>[and now for the author's notes, which always end up being a third of the text...]<p>

A/N: yeah whatever, I think I'll continue. But it'll be totally the best ship in the world which is -[a megaphone sounds off, muffled by the sounds of sirens "EL, this is your last warning, come out peacefully before we are required to use force"] Dagnabit, the police have really been bothering me in the last half hour, one moment please. [footsteps fade into the next room, the gunshots are heard along with shouts of "You'll never make me go clean, coppers!" eventually some of the ruckus dies down and the tell-tale thud the author's footfalls make their way back to the screen] Anyhow, it'll probably be Akatsukishipping or whatever you PokeKids call it nowadays, I prefer Akahika because it makes it easier to find Japanese fanart. You'll see that I've devised ways to make it less creepy, but I'll somehow manage to make it ten times more twisted, you'll see- [a hissing sound]- well, shoot they've decided to gas the place. In anye casedf kepep yurrr eyeesss peeldd foooor the nesxt chpater wtihchllll bbb upppppppp / fdkjjjjjjjjjjjjj'fdlffffffffffffffalvk.m


End file.
